


Let me hold you, yeah?

by zazainabtrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a babie pls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hueningkai lowkey dom energy ig???, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Boys, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kisses, idk how to tag-, is that a thing? Is that a tag?, it’s just hickeys tho, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazainabtrash/pseuds/zazainabtrash
Summary: Beomgyu is tired but he can’t sleep and somehow ends up in the maknaes’ shared room snuggled up in Kai’s lap sharing kisses.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Let me hold you, yeah?

Beomgyu shuffles around in his bed. Practice had gone on for hours, followed by endless vocal lessons and the poor boy just wanted some rest. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get his body to relax and fall asleep. He looks to his right to see Soobin well off in dream land on his bed, Taehyun was in Yeonjuns room for the night which means that Kai has they’re room all for himself tonight. 

Beomgyu contemplates for a while before deciding to join Kai. He could some of the maknaes company and hopefully get some cuddles and kisses too. Small kisses and soft pecks between the two were often shared and it always bought a sense of comfort and safety to the older. Beomgyu would’ve joined Soobin in his bed, but something about being wrapped up in the younger’s hold just does something to him. Cuddling and hugging the other members was normal and he never thought much. But whenever Kai would stand directly behind him and pull the older into his hold, snaking his arms around the smaller mans small waist- he was always left stuttering and flustered. 

His oversized white sweater slips off his shoulder as he maneuvers himself off the bed and to Kai’s room, briefly glancing at the time. 1:56. It’s way too late in the night and Beomgyu really just wants some fucking sleep. 

|~| 

Huening Kai couldn’t pinpoint exactly what woke him up but he vaguely remembers a head of fluffy grey hair peeking into his room, calling his name. Just from that he could immediately tell that it was his beomgyu hyung. 

“Hey hyung. What are you doing here?” He asks sitting up, his voice coming out rough. Kai watches as beomgyu walks over to sit in front of him on his bed. 

“Cant sleep, and I’m just really tired.” Beomgyu says, a natural pout at his lips. 

Beomgyu often got sensitive when he was extremely tired or sleep deprived. Kai could tell this definitely was the case here, and knew that his little hyung just wanted to be held. 

“Yeah? You’re tired?” Kai asks, still in his half asleep state, voice going deeper by the minute. Beomgyu nods, his fluffy hair bouncing, eyes looking glossy and Kai couldn’t help but coo at the adorable male, “c’mere. Let me hold you yeah?” Kai says patting his lap. 

Beomgyu crawls over without hesitation and settles himself just there, hands coming up to fist at the youngers black shirt. Up close, the older looked even more adorable with his glossed puppy eyes and small pout. Kai felt his heartbeat increase at the sight. He felt nothing more than the want to smother his hyung with kisses and cuddles that he knew he loved so much. But looking at how small and tiny beomgyu looked against his broad chest made his insides curl with slight possessiveness. 

He put his hands on the smallers hips pulled him closer to him and started prepping kisses all over his face. Beomgyu closes his eyes, feeling Kai’s lips on his eyes, nose, forehead and on the corner of his lips.And despite wanting them, beomgyu shies away from it, cheeks dusting pink, nestling his face in Kai’s neck. 

He hears the younger chuckle at his shyness and beomgyu just whines, nuzzling into his neck further. 

Huening Kai coos, a teasing smirk at the corner of his lips, “Awe, hyung. Lemme kiss you.” He grabs the olders chin, bringing his face up and starts leaving small pecks on lips. Beomgyu kisses back, shy and tentative, his hands coming up to circle around Kai’s neck. After a few moments of biting and sucking on each others lips, Kai leans down and nuzzles beomgyus neck with his nose before starting to leave open mouthed kisses, running the tip of his tongue up and down in small teasing circles that left Beomgyu withering with small pants that eventually turned into whines. He kept softly tugging at the back of the youngers hair, trying to control his volume. He can’t be loud, the others were still asleep, but damn, his whines and mewls will always be the biggest turn on for Kai. Seeing the small man breaking apart just from his tongue, is surely a sight to hold. 

Beomgyus sweater was completely off his shoulder now, showing more of his sweet milky skin, which would be abused by Kai.

“Aah- Hyuka, w-wait wa-mmmphh-“ he bit down on his lip to stifle the loud whine when Kai bit down on his collarbone, sucking it harshly, no doubt going to leave a mark. Beomgyu starts to move in Kai’s lap, and before things could escalate any further, Kai pulls away from the olders neck, coming up to looks at his hyungs flushed face and bitten red lips. 

“I came here to sleep idiot.” Beomgyu says with a small frown, playfully hitting Kai’s shoulder. 

Kai just smiles fondly, “couldn’t help myself. You’re just too damn adorable.” He says, rubbing his nose over beomgyu’s. 

Another few kisses later, beomgyu finds himself dozing off, head resting on Kai’s chest. Trying to find a more comfortable position, Kai carefully lies back down with beomgyu still on his chest and pulls the blanket over them, kissing his hyungs forehead. 

The next morning when they woke up, no one questioned the scattered galaxy of red on Beomgyus neck and if they saw they simply ignored it lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Jdjsnsndnns This is my first work! I don’t even know how it went-?


End file.
